Talk:United Aerospace Command/@comment-24142455-20150506021748
UACHIGHCOM Meeting, 5km underground- UAC Official: Mr. President, sir, welcome. President Ackerman: Thank you general, you may all be seated. Admiral, you may begin. Cole: Gentlemen. Our reports are in, and they look grim. By looking at footage from the Sith fleet that appeared a few weeks back, I don't think we have the firepower to face them directly. This does mean that, Earth is most definitely going to fall, a high percentage of it. But that does not mean that we can still win. Our forces rallying together may have enough firepower to take on them, and fight them to a stalemate. I've been giving classified orders out to evacuate civilians to safe locations when the time comes, currently under the name, Winter Contingency. We have numerous structures on Mars being built, as well as on Caelmare to house civilians that can possibly escape. Whitcomb: But what about the rest of Earth's population, or other forces? Cole: Unfortunately, we cannot save them all and it strikes me deep when I say this. -Pause- The UAC will probably not prevail over this, even with the slightest chance of victory. If the Sith is able to make a fleet of that size, we currently predict more of those massive ships coming, but we could fight them to a stalemate, not a victory. From information from the AIF event, it was noticed that a group of frigates knocked out enemy engine units, possibly showing a weakspot to allow us to fire at targets that do not have propulsion systems. What I have also noticed, is that they have no rear firing turrets, possibly meaning a strike force from the back can take them by surprise, and do major damage, possibly with nuclear weapons, or a MAC barrage. Dr. Halsey: Admiral, with your statements, your saying that the only way to take them down is by hitting them from behind with nuclear wepaons? Cole: If it can knock out the ships in a few hits, it will definitely help us in battle, but we also have other weapons, our Orbital Defense Grid, it will be able to fire upon the enemy ships at almost any range, but thats given they hold up. We also need to account the Battle Robots, using them against the Sith in lets say, a raid on a Sith vessel could help, we are able to produce thousands each day, and a AI can easily coordinate them. Dr. Halsey: Admiral, what I fear is that the Sith will try to counter these. It seems that are familiar with our star system, considering they were able to warp precisely over Earth, in atmosphere without any incorrect calculations. Who knows that they can do, and from footage from the battle over Israel from our attack, their fighters seem much on par, and maybe superior to our Longswords, even though ours is more heavily armored, and armed. Whitcomb: Then we'll make another model to combat them, the "E" variant is already above any fighter the SSA holds. Dr. Halsey: What I am saying is that we need to look more into technology rather then shear numbers. Our Orbital Defense Grid is large, yet would it function efficiently without the minefield and warp detectors? The hangers providing fighter defense for it? I want to advance more research into something more advanced then a tungsten rod being accelerated at a fast speed, something better then a pod of small missiles. Cole: The problem is Dr., we can't do research without risking an attack and delaying it, if we want the more advanced equipment, then we should have considered it when Prometheus was our only threat, its too late Doctor. Dr. Halsey: Can I at least try to develop a new SPARTAN program? The records with the SPARTAN-IIs show extreme efficiency against the IRF and other enemies, if we find a way to make more, and maybe with a normal adult, say the average marine, then we could possibly be able to stand our chances on the ground, as we must consider that also. Whitcomb: The thing is the Sith's navy is what will be the main factor. They'll knock through us, then bomb Earth until its glass, or enslave us, as long as they have a fleet there. President Ackerman: Gentlemen, please, we need to figure out what will be the best to use against the Sith. Lets think here, they seem to focus heavily on a strange, supernatural like force, as shown from footage from the Excalibur incident (OOC: The hull made it back, so camera footage), they have these strange men that can go through dozens of marines. But it seems their main weapon, is a weakness we can exploit? Dr. Halsey: If I am able to receive some of these "men" and their weapons, then maybe I will be able do something about that. Whitcomb: I also want to say something, regarding our.... nuclear weapon arsenal. We have a fairly large stockpile that has not been used, besides a few FENRIS warheads to clear asteroids. I say we use a decent amount against the Sith to give us the advantage. Cole: Yes, but what will happen if we do win, and we are crippled? Prometheus will attack and definitely demolish our crippled forces, and we will need nuclear weapons for that. Whitcomb: Then what if we focus more in the nuclear mines? If we place them in strategic points, or carry them by Prowlers to act as trap layers, we could possibly whittle down their fleet to something we can handle. UAC Official: But we risk having our stockpile be depleted due to the excessive use of materials. But these large capital ships from the first encounter, is something we need to take seriously. Those are what we should target with nuclear devices, and have our fleet fight smaller ones. Cole: It is not up to me though, it is up to Mr. President. President Ackerman: Well, considering this threatens the existence of humanity, and the peace of the Sol System, as Commander in Chief of the United Aerospace Command.... I will authorize the use of nuclear weapons on enemy capital ships. Cole: Of course sir. I will forward this to our other admirals. Dr. Halsey: Admiral, I recommend something before you head out with this. Cole: And what is that? Dr. Halsey: Given that you, in a way, are commanding our fates, I recommend you have a SPARTAN team for escort. Cole: Alright, I'll have Green Team act as an escort, and have the SPARTAN-III Epsilon Company be nearby as well. UAC Official: I will relay those to the SPARTANs. Cole: We will discuss more tomorrow. I will relay this information to my officers. Mr. President, anything to add? President Ackerman: Nothing, dismissed! The group departs the room, as Cole walks to the Everest's docking bay, he quickly pulls an officer aside. UAC Officer: What is it sir? Cole: Tell Vice Admiral Zahn... he is getting a promotion. His ceremony will be in a week. We need the extra command, considering he will be in charge of our shield. UAC Officer: Of course sir, I will send the message now. Cole: Thank you.